Inventive Chemistry
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: A one shot between Gowland and his little worker, Jackie. I'm trying out the couple to see how it would work and I'm very pleased with how this came out. Enjoy ! Gowland X Jackie


Just a quick one shot of Jackie and her boss, Gowland. I feel like he's always left out and I'm trying to decide if I want to write a small, maybe couple of chapters on them. Tell me what you think of this couple~

‡

"Gowland you freaking idiot! Where is that nincompoop?!" I shout, scrunching up the blueprints a worker gave me to look over. This entire ride screams 'death trap' all over! And he wants me to approve of this? Like heck I will!

"B-By the Horror House ... he was looking over some of the traps inside and thinking of new designs." One of the faceless workers, Jen, shakily pointed out. I angrily grit my teeth and stomp across the park, trying to cool down before blowing my top at the idiot. I mean _honestly_! He thinks that he can fling people from a catapult as a new way of transportation across the park? He's an idiot! A real stupid head!

I swear - can't he use his inventive mind for the greater good instead of killing the customers? My eyes narrow at the thought. He's actually a genius when it comes to engineering rides when they aren't hell bound to death. He's actually come up with some amazing ideas that I'm pretty jealous that I didn't think of. As much as I ride up on him for being stupid ... he's actually a better engineer and creator than I am.

I mean, he created this entire park. Well, many of the rides at least. From my understanding the previous Role Holder for the Amusement Park didn't care for the place much, making the debt shoot up because he hardly got customers. And I remember hearing that Gowland was able to pay off half of the debt with the new rides he created. Even now he works so hard to pay off all the previous debts, making sure that the Amusement Park is running perfect to optimize fun and money earnings.

My eyes soften as I approach the Horror House, my anger quickly dwindling. It's really amazing what he has done if I really think about it.

"Oh? Mr. Gowland, Jackie is here." A faceless calls within the Horror House.

_"Oh good! Has she accepted my plans?"_ Gowland's voice calls up from an intercom. My vicious anger rears to life in an instant the moment I hear his voice from the elderly, crackling intercom. I snatch the radio from the worker's hands and deeply inhale.

"GOWLAND YOU DUMB DONKEY!" I shout into the intercom.

_"YOW! Darlin', did you find something wrong with the designs?"_ His voice boldly asks, making me want to jump through the intercom and strangle him alive.

"Something wrong? Something _wrong_? Gowland, no one is going to survive a flight like that!" I hiss, hardly paying attention as the Afternoon shifts to Night, skipping Dusk all together.

"Whoops. My time is up. I will see you tomorrow, Miss Jackie." The worker hums, taking his leave as I grind my teeth. I want to take the cord of the radio and wrap it around his neck before beating some sense into him.

_Hah? But it would be so much fun! Just imagine their screams of horror as they are flung through the air at great distances~,"_ he hums lost in the fantasies of his little dream.

"Only to hit concrete on the other side!" I bark, "there's no _way_ that would work without proper safety equipment, and even then I doubt they would escape injury."

_"Oh! So you're saying it could work?"_ He dumbly asks, excited. I remain silent slowly absorbing the man's stupidity. I take it back ... I take back every compliment I've ever given this idiot of a man.

"Where are you right now?"

_"Hm? Oh, I'm in the basement working on a fantastic new experiment for the Horror House, which includes-,"_

"Give me five minutes." I growl, slamming the radio into the holder and dip down. My fingers lace around a handle tucked under some fake spider webs, pulling open the trap door to the basement. For maintenance reasons this is kept here so it makes easy access going to the basement. Otherwise I would have to go through the Horror House to get there. I swing forward and slide inside the trap door, landing hard a few feet down on a concrete platform before trotting down the stairs to the basement. I swear ... he's an idiot! A fool! A complete stupid, foolish idiot! I roll my eyes, cursing myself for agreeing to work for such a difficult man. This sucks ...

The moment I reach the ground floor of the basement I punch in the necessary code, opening the thick door to the basement. There's nothing much here; just cushions for when people get sucked down into trap doors, putting them in the basement. I slip into the room and close the door, searching the darkness for Gowland. Ugh ... all the lights are off.

"Hey, Gowland where are you?" I call out, trotting into the darkness. I've memorized most of the interior down here. A pole here, a tall and thick cushion there ... not much to hurt myself on down here except for in rooms where we keep all the extra equipment.

"Over here, sweetheart. Come quick! It's growing larger by the minute!" He shouts, completely enthralled by whatever he's doing. I huff and fan myself, heading over in his general direction. Gosh it's freaking hot down here! I'm going to have to take a look at the heater and see if there's a leak making the basement this hot. And _humid_. Ugh, it feels like I'm swimming through hot water down here! I turn a bend in the corner, following the presence of light, spying Gowlands broad, bare back with beads of sweat rolling off his skin. I jump, startled to see him in such a state. All over the wall where he's looking are thick green vines crawling up the wall, slipping into holes in the roof where Gowland must have drilled into.

"Hey! What are you doing messing with the interior?" I bark, glaring at the holes in the ceiling. If those weren't placed right they could weaken the inner structure! He turns halfway back, breathing heavily as a happy grin pulls his lips up.

"Hey there, sweet pea! Aren't these things amazing? They're going to be our newest addition here at Horror House and maybe even at Mirror Mansion." He excitedly muses, lost in his own little happy bubble. I stare at the moving vines as I draw closer, darting my eyes between Gowland's sharply defined, thick muscles and the cords of vines inching up through the holes and back out again.

Oh WOOF this man has muscle tone! Be it 20, 30, or 40 years old I don't care when you have muscles like that what girl wouldn't want to take a peek. With each breath I watch his shoulders raise with the air, falling down with each exhale. His muscles beneath the skin visibly move and strain as he reaches up and tussles his hair, trying to slide some cool air between the sweating threads.

"W-What are these things?" I ask, astounded as I watch the green vines worming around in the ceiling. I watch as the tips of the vines touch the cold rocks, tapping along as it hunts for something.

"I call them 'Trap-me-vines!' They move towards anything that's making noise, coil around them and pull them into the air a few feet, if not more. The effects last for, oh, how long was it?" Gowland's eyes narrow, deeply engrossed in his thoughts before glancing at a notepad with chicken scratch doodles, "oh! About twenty time changes."

"WHAT?!" I shout, shattering the quiet atmosphere. His eyes slightly widen as his eyes dart between me and the vines.

"J-Jackie, keep it down-,"

"NO! Gowland, that's just pure _stupidity_!" I hiss, smacking my hand against his bare sternum. My palm sticks to his moist skin as I sneer, ignoring it. "People can't live for twenty time changes without food or water. They'll die!"

"W-Well I working on a way to bypass that and make the time length shorter." He says, touching his hand to the base of my spine. "Here, let's move over a bit."

"Ugh. Don't touch me, Gowl-AND!" I shout, startled as something warm slaps against my upper thighs and back. Gowland jerks back before smacking into my chest, tensing up as he immediately pulls down. The ground leaves the soles of my feet as I shoot into the air with Gowland pressing tight against me. I gasp after being jostled around, wildly casting my gaze every which way. W-W-What the heck?!

I jolt as I feel Gowland's muscles ripple and tighten, straining his biceps as he tries to get them free. How in the heck did he get into a hugging position? Oh, right. Just before we were ripped into the air he wrapped his arms around me to protect me. My face heats up with embarrassment as I glance off to the side, trying to distract myself. Oh gosh ... don't think about it, Jackie. Don't think about his sweaty body pressing against my body o-o-or his muscles writhing right up on me or - UGH! Why am I suddenly so self-conscious?!

"Whoa! T-That's some mean strength this thing has. Ha!" Gowland chuckles, unable to makes the vines budge an inch with his strength. My gaze looks down, too embarrassed to look at his face through the dim light, catching sight of his banded pecks. How in the heck is this guy so ripped?! All he does is draw blueprints all day and eat so why does it look like he takes steroids?!

"Ah~ looks like we are stuck for a bit, sweetheart-Jackie?" He asks. My head snaps up as I break out of my trance, spying his eyes hardly an inch from mine. His warm breath blows over my face making me want to keel over and die right on the spot. Please, oh please stop this is torture!

"Y-Yeah?"

"You doin' alright dear?" He asks, worriedly glancing me over. His eyes widen for a moment as he looks down at our tightly touching chests, observing for a moment before quickly tearing his gaze away. "You, uh, ya shirt's ridin' down a bit there." He points out with a small flush on his cheeks.

"Geh!" I jerk, struggling to free my pinned arms. Oh gosh - it feels like I've been tied with ropes the vines are so tight! I helplessly watch as my shirt wriggles even further down, letting the embarrassing mounds of skin to perfectly peek through, unabashed with the exception of my bra - which is also in the process of being sucked down towards my belly. He observes my struggling for a moment, processing something in his head.

"Hey, I've got an idea," he grins, catching my attention instantly, "I'm going to count to three. Exhale and pull your arms up at the same time." He encourages. My eyes lighten with the aspect of hope. If I can just get enough wriggle room, such as both of use exhaling at the same time, then I could get my arms free.

"Gowland ... you're a genius." I breathe, astounded by his insight.

"Don't thank me yet. One ... two ... three-!" He heavily exhales at the same time as I do, ripping my hands up so they are out of the vine's grasp.

"I did it!" I cry, face heating up as Gowland's eyes earnestly search mine.

"Shhh. Pull your arms down or else some of the vines might grab hold of it." He warns with a smile, eyeing the writhing vines along the ceiling. My heart skips a beat as I quickly bring them down, pinning my hands just over his collarbones after poorly adjusting my shirt. Oh forget it ... it's a lost cause trying to get it back up. Between his and mine sweaty bodies my shirt is now stuck in the furthest reaches of the galaxy. Gowland jerks after a moment, wriggling his hips aside as he glances away. I stare at his face noticing his cheeks gaining a small touch of red.

"Sorry. Am I hurting you?" Not that I can do anything about it though. His eyes remain somewhat distant before falling back over me.

"Not at all." He stiffly answers, hardly giving any more indication that I'm hurting him. We jump as a vine tangles up in our legs, slowly lifting us up as the vine around our torsos stays at the same height. Once we are level the vine stops. Gowland stares at the vine as his cheeks twitch into a smile.

"Huh. So the vines tend to match the other's length when entanglin' the same person. Interestin'! I'm learnin' somethin' new every day!" He grins with a small laugh. Seriously? We're going to be stuck for twenty time changes and he's still busy making observations. But that just shows hoe dedicated he is to his work. A light shudder crawls up my spine as I ride along the waves of his breathing, listening to him inhale and slowly exhale. My heart pounds as I lay my head over his shoulder, feeling his hot and sticky body beneath my finger tips while he smoothly breathes. Oh man ... I can't believe I'm starting to feel a little hot and heavy because of this. Pathetic! Gross! This man is, what, thirty something? Ugh this sucks ...

"Ya gettin' red darlin. You arlight?" He curiously asks, deeply concerned for me as his arms tighten slightly around my waist. My heart pounds hard as I stare into his bright, inventive eyes, unable to escape their deadly snare. I-It's like I can't look away. It's almost like he's a stimulating wiring board, begging me to dig into and work my magic on.

"I-I-I-I-I-!" I stutter, unable to get the words out of my hysteric mind. Oh come one say something smart stupid! His head tilts forward, pressing against my forehead.

"Ya feelin' fine there." He notes, hunting for the reason why I'm such a nervous wreck right now. "Do ya feel sore? Or maybe it's cramps? Oh, could it be that you're gettin' sick?"

"S-Shut up! Just because I'm self-conscious doesn't mean you need to point it out!" I blurt out before gasping. Oh, my gosh ... I'm an idiot. He blinks, startled by the reasoning.

"Self conscious?" He asks, slowly placing the pieces of the puzzle together behind those bright calculative eyes, "oh I see." I remain silent, nervously biting my lip. D-Does he really understand? Or is he thinking of something else? I think the worst part of this is my mind going off and making wild assumptions about things.

"Hm ... well, this is interestin'," he notes, musingly thinking about something, "then ... how does _this_ make you feel?" He asks, leaning forward. I bulk as his scruffy cheek brushes against mine, feeling a pair of firm, close to being chapped lips touch the corner of my jaw. My heart starts to race as I feel his stomach clench. I tremble as his nose draws a defined line up my jaw and to my chin, glancing up to me with deeply seductive yet playful eyes. "Well?"

"W-Well what?" I nervously stutter, trying to worm myself free.

"Feelin' better?"

"W-Worse." I admit as my stomach churns, twisting and aching with nervous apprehension. Oh man oh man please oh please stop doing whatever you're doing.

"Hm ... I think I get the picture." He says, looking slightly nervous as he taps his forehead to mine. "Ya like me, darlin?"

"O-Of course." I say, trying to keep the shakiness out of my voice. Oh man I'm so nervous ...

"Hm~ then, how about this?" He asks as his head juts forward, pressing his mouth against my soft and hesitant lips. I jolt, shocked by this forward endeavor and remain stiff as a stone. K-Kiss ... he's kissing me. His mouth opens slightly as he deepens the kiss, keeping his eyes on a steady stare down with my widened eyes. My heart pounds hard as if on the verge of exploding as my body starts to feel something very strong moving deep within my bones. W-What is this? He pushes one last time before whipping his head back with a slight gasp. He studies my face as a deep flush settles on his own smiling face.

"So that's it! Ya like me!" He proudly exclaims, thrilled with his findings as a grin plasters to his face. My face turns the deepest shade of red I can imagine as I hide my face in his collarbone, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Y-Yeah ... ," I admit with a slight squeak. That makes sense, actually. I've always respected the man but kept him at a distance in fear that ... that, well, this would occur. Me finding out I actually like the older man as a male, not as a superior or a boss.

"Hey, hey nothin' to be embarrassed about. I like ya too, sweet pea." He happily exclaims with a wide grin, pecking me in the lips real quick.

"Yeah?" I hesitantly ask, eager to have some sort of distraction. Oh man now I'm embarrassed ...

"Yes. I knew I shouldn't pass the bounds of a boss and worker, but heck, you're just too adorable to ignore!" He grins, giving me another small kiss on the nose. We both jump as the vines loosen, dropping us a good few inches towards the ground. He looks up, curiously eyeing the vines.

"They respond to affection?" Gowland asks aloud. His eyes narrow curiously as his hands squeeze my hips, making me wriggle with dissatisfaction. Please stop ... it literally feels like my heart is about to explode here. He carefully studies the nearest vine, hardly paying me attention as his fingers and palms begin to knead, push and tug against my hips. My heart madly jerks from the powerful surges ripping through my body, making my lungs tighten from the heat building up. What in the world is going on within me right now? It's like every time he touches me I'm set on fire! The vines drop a foot more, dangling us about two feet from the ground. He carefully observes the vines before glancing at the ground, darting his wary eyes in my direction.

"Hey, trust me alright?" He says with a faint hint of a smile, tightening his arms around my lower back.

"W-When have I never trusted you?" I hesitantly say with a deep set flush on my cheeks. He smiles as his eye lids drop, leaning in for another affectionate kiss. My head jerks back for a moment before I stiffly perk my lips, touching my mouth to his. He lightly exhales through his nose as if relieved that I'm willingly complying.

My fingers twitch as the heat spreads it's contagious feelers through my veins, urging me to coil my fingers around him and hold him closer. His sticky skin roughly slides against my hands as I run my hands up, hooking it behind his neck before pulling his head closer. The vines slowly lower us to the ground until my knees fall past his hips, touching the hard ground beneath. We're so close to the ground. Maybe this isn't enough? My fingers twitch, eagerly tangling up in his hair as I gasp in a quick breath, hearing him do the same before eagerly locking lips again. Even as the vines slip over my skin and finally recede back to the ceiling my fingers continue to dig into his hair and hold him close.

With a quick gasp he whips his head back, breathing hard before shakily exhaling with a smile.

"Ah~ we're free, darlin'. N-No need to continue if you don't want to-," I yank his head back in as my mouth races up to meet his. A fiery explosion of unknown euphoria shreds through my body as I gasp, overwhelmed by the strange and desirous sensations sinking its claws into every muscle, bone and ligament in my body, making the parts ache for more.

No, Mary.

You've unleashed this strange, hungry animal within me and now you have to feed it.

‡

Alright well there you have it! I think this couple has a lot of potential, but you tell me. **_10 REVIEWS_** if you would like to see this become a one or two arc series~


End file.
